


Соблазн

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [73]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M, Romance, Seduction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-07
Updated: 2009-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Соблазн

Телепат тщательно выбирал антураж, подбирал цвета, дотошливо подыскивал освещение и мешал всем своими неуместными советами. Головой Шульдих понимал, что стоило довериться профессионалам, но спокойно отойти в сторонку он просто не мог. Это же  _ его _ Кроуфорд вольготно расположится в этом шикарном кожанном кресле, в черном шелковом халате с красными драконами, и будет позировать фотографу.

Шульдих вполне заслужил это — в конце концов, раскрутить Кроуфорда на фотосессию с эротическим содержанием было делом нелегким. Для этого телепату пришлось вести себя идеально целый месяц, бесчисленное количество минетов там, где это прилично и уже тем более там, где это неприлично, и сногсшибательный секс на крыше небоскреба. Впрочем, о последних двух пунктах Шульдих ничуть не жалел. Особенно о последнем. Он в общем-то ткнул пальцем в небо, и фортуна оказалась на его стороне: телепат раньше никогда не думал, что Кроуфорда может так завести простая кожанная полоска ошейника на шее непокорной рыжей бестии.

Шульдих довольно прикрыл глаза, смакуя воспоминания, и дал себе зарок — опробовать ещё что-нибудь не менее горячее в ближайшем будущем.

— Ну? — недовольный голос Кроуфорда вывел его из состояния задумчивости.

Телепат обернулся и лучезарно улыбнулся ему.

— Всё готово. Передевайся. Тебе помочь? — лукаво спросил он.

— Справлюсь как-нибудь без тебя, — огрызнулся оракул, который пожалел о данном обещании почти сразу же, как только пришел в себя.

Отказ не мог испортить Шульдиху настроение, и он пропел:

— Ну и ладно. В той комнате уже готов реквизит...

— Если это ремни, Шульдих, я тебя пристрелю, — многообещающе ответил Кроуфорд и скрылся за дверью.

— О, нет, что ты... кое-что получше, — мурлыкнул телепат себе под нос.

Для воплощения одной из его сокровенных фантазий оставалось только немного подождать.

Когда Кроуфорд показался на людях, он выглядел одновременно суровым и немного смущенным. Но черный шелк халата с этими немыслими красными драконами шел ему как никому другому, босиком и с растрепанными волосами — этот мужчина своим видом мог разжигать только одно — желание. Шульдих самодовольно улыбнулся. Он-то знал, что это сокровище принадлежит только ему.

Кроуфорд хмыкнул, повстречавшись с голодным вглядом синих глаз, и, кажется, расслабился. Так, будто все это происходило не в одной из лучших студий города, а у него дома, в его собственной спальне, Брэд подошел к креслу. Длинные тонкие пальцы профессионального убийцы, которые подходили с равным успехом и рукам пианиста, скользнули по кожанной спинке кресла. Лаская.

Фотограф очнулся и принялся за работу, защелкал затвор фотоаппарата. Но Кроуфорд не обратил на это ровным счетом никакого внимания. Он смотрел в глаза телепату, который с каждой минутой всё яснее понимал, насколько проигрышной оказалась его позиция. Его вело. Пока ещё чуть-чуть, но, судя по садисткому взгляду любовника, чуть-чуть — это ненадолго.

Кроуфорд едва заметно облизнул пересохшие губы. Этот жест не укрылся от внимательно наблюдавшего за ним телепата. Шульдих нервно сглотнул.

Пальцы прошлись по спинке кресла, подушечки пальцев чуть потерли кожу — невзначай. Кроуфорд обошел кресло, рука скользнула по ободку настольной лампы. Шелк перетек из черного в бордо.

— Жаль, виски нет, — протянул он.

— Почему же нет?! — воскликнул фотограф, не отрываясь от фигуры модели. — Кати, быстро...

Шульдих поморщился. Наблюдая за Кроуфордом, он почти забыл, что помимо их двоих тут есть кто-то ещё. Оракул, будто прочитав его мысли, бросил многозначительный взгляд на фотографа и многообещающе улыбнулся. Телепат заставил себя остаться на месте и, чтобы скрыть легкий приступ злости, затянул галстук до конца. Это было весьма опрометчивое решение. Температура в помещение резко подскочила, когда Кроуфорд получил в руки чуть запотевший от кубиков льда стакан с виски. На два пальца — как в лучших домах Англии.

Один глоток – так, на пригубить — и Кроуфорд снова обходит кресло, подходит к задрапированному тяжелыми гардинами окну, и чуть отводит в сторону одну из них. На улице ночь. Бледно рыжий свет от уличных фонарей, яркий неон вывесок и редкие машины, всё ещё снующие по центру города, — в общем, ничего интересного.

Шульдих судорожно вздыхает, наблюдая за своим любовником: за его манерами — небрежные движения. Он держит стакан кончиками пальцев и замирает у окна. Естественное освещение смешивается с красным маревом искуственного и кажется Кроуфорд находится на границе двух миров.

Шульдих остро пожалел, что он не додумался сразу заказать постель. Кровать сейчас была бы как нельзя кстати. Он потянулся за бутылкой с минеральной водой, открыл крышку и сделал пару глотков, стараясь не выпустить Кроуфорда из поля зрения. Вода была хорошей, почти ледяной, но облегчения не принесла.

Кроуфорд отворачивается от окна и возвращается к креслу. Быстрый взгляд, брошенный на Шульдиха, говорит оракулу о многом. О, этот блеск в глазах, этот чуть лихорадочный румянец на щеках и сбитое дыхание… не надо быть телепатом, чтобы догадаться, о чем именно думает его рыжий провокатор.

Кроуфорд делает ещё один глоток, отставляет стакан на стол и вольготно располагается в кресле. Он откидывается на спинку кресла, кладет ногу на ногу, позволяя полам халата чуть разъехаться в стороны, и вопросительно приподнимает бровь, будто спрашивая у телепата, долго ли тот намерен заставлять его ждать.

— Хватит, — выдыхает Шульдих, думая о том, что кровать, в общем-то, совсем и не нужна.

— Может, снимок вдвоём? – спрашивает фотограф, которому очень не хочется выпускать модель из своих рук.

— Один, пожалуй, — разрешает Кроуфорд и рукой манит телепата к себе.

Шульдих приближается к нему, как завороженный, и, скажи оракул сейчас «встань на колени», телепат бы выполнил его приказ, не задумываясь.

Он обходит кресло, мечтая, чтобы все эти люди поскорее убрались из студии и оставили их наедине.

— Улыбнитесь, пожалуйста, — просит фотограф.

Это довольно трудно сделать: игра завела их обоих.

Чтобы скрыть смущение, рыжий ставит оракулу рожки. Маленькая, но месть.

[art by junajull](https://junajull.diary.ru/)


End file.
